gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Elder Scrolls: Hammerfell
Hammerfell, the latest game in the Elder Scrolls series, takes place in the harsh arid province of Hammerfell. T ABOUT STORY CHARACTERS SETTING This installment of The Elder Scrolls takes place in Hammerfell, where GAMEPLAY Travel Hammerfell retains the traditional open-world gameplay found in The Elder Scrolls ''series. The landscape can be freely roamed either in first or third person view. '''Hammerfell' give their own personal horse for the entirity of the game along with new mounts and vehicles such as wild horses and sail boats. When new locations are discovered, they are added to the map and there after can be fast-traveled to. Endurance Hammerfell introduces new survivability conditions to the game series.... Exposure Food Resources Campsite SKILLS Unlike previous Elder Scroll games, there are no fixed classes in Hammerfell. Instead you have a selection of talents that conform to the Warrior, Mage and Rogue class archetypes. The Warrior class for example focuses on direct combat and skills that aid in survival. Each of this archetypes that have seven unique talents that can be leveled as you play. By investing levels into any of these talents it is possible to create any class you like. Each talent has four related skills the level up as you gain experience from Novice (lv1) to Master (lv5). These levels increase that skills effectiveness as well as offering unique perks to aid in gameplay. For example: Warrior (Combat Class) has a talent named Fast Attack (Talent). Within that talent there are 4 skills to upgrade (Muscle Memory, Precision Blows, Critical Strikes Whirl) and each skill has associated perks. * Class * Talent * Skill * Perk Warrior The Warrior Class use their might and iron will to overcome all foes. Their talents are combat focused and enhance direct damage and survival. Their talents are as follows Fast Attack Preform fast melee attacks # Muscle Memory: 5% damage increase for Fast Attacks per level Perks: Quick Draw, Light Finishers # Precision Blows: 2% crit chance per level Perks: Instant Kill, Two-Handed Finesse # Whirl: Spinning attack that uses stamina to attack all foes. 10% stamina decrease per level Perks: Onslaught, Dual Flurry # Crippling Strikes: Apply bleeding effect. Enemies lose 25 Vitality per second per level Perks: Concussion, Paralyzing Strike Strong Attack Preform strong melee attacks that ignore armour # Strength Training: 5% damage increase per level Perks: Conditioning, Steel Fist # Crushing Blows: 2% crit chance and 15% crti damage per level Perks: Charge, Dual Aggression # Rend: Increase damage proportional to Stamina consumed Perks: Decimate, Dual Savagery # Sunder Armour: Reduce enemy damage resistance by 5% per level Perks: Cleave, Juggernaut Defense Defensive techniques # Guard: Reduce stamina reduction to blocked attacks by 20% per level Perks: Spartan, Iron Tower # Fleet Footed: 20% damage reduction while dodging per level Perks: Combat Roll, Cushioned # Counter Attack: 30% damage increase of parried attacks per level Perks: Parry, Riposte # Deflection: Deflect projectile attacks with reduced damage Perks: Resend, Reflect Marksman Projectile attacks # Reflexes: Increase firing and reloading speed Perks: Ranger, Quick Hands # Cold Blooded: Time slows by 15% per level Perks: Eagle Eye, # Anatomical Knowledge: Increase projectile crit chance by 5% per level Perks: Eagle Eye, # Crippling Shot: 10% chance to paralyze target per level Perks: Immobilize, Survivilist Wilderness survival skills # Hunter: Perks: Big Game, Keen Senses(detect items and creatures at greater distances # Gatherer: Increase resource gathering % Perks: Horder, # Cooking: Cooked meals restore more health and stamina per level Perks: Master Chef(double number of cooked meals), Connoisseur(cooked meals restore magic and other buffs) # Outdoorsman: Increase resistance to negative effects of exposure. Perks: Swagman(gain rested status from campsite), Adaption(standing still prevents exposure from rising above 60% Smith Forge Weapons, Armour, Jewelry, Mechanic # Weapons: Raise weapons forging ability Perks: # Armour: Raise level of Light, Medium and Heavy armour Perks: Matching Set, Custom Fit # Jewelry: Perks: # Mechanic: Perks: Battle Trance Skills that provide passive boosts to all the other talents # Resolve: Perks: # Unyeilding: Perks: # Flood of Anger: Perks: # Razor Focus: Perks: Mage The Mage Class use their intelligence and mystical skill to overpower all foes. Their talents are magic focused and enhance magic pool and effectiveness. Their talents are as follows Rogue The Rogue Class use their cunning and agility to overwhelm all foes. Their talents a tactically focused and enhance movement and strategy. Their talents are as follows Stealth # Perks: # Perks: # Perks: # Perks: Perks COMBAT * Quick Draw - Draw * Light Finisher - final attack may cause an excution * Instant Kill - 2% chance to instantly kill an enemy with a single blow * Dual Finesse - Reduce dual wield Stamina consumption * Onslaught - Whirl damage increases over time * Dual Flurry - Perform whirl with two weapons * Concussion - Enemy is stunned for 5 sec * Paralyzing Strike - Permanently cripple enemy attack or movement * Conditioning - Heavy armour no longer effects Stamina while sprinting * Steel Fist - Unarmed attacks do increased damage * Charge - * Dual Aggression - * Decimate - Dismemberment excutions * Dual Savagery - Dual wielding does 20% more damage * Cleave - Permanently shatter defenses * Juggernaut - * Spartan - * Iron Tower - * Combat Roll - * Cushioned - * Parry - * Riposte - * Resend - Reflect projectiles back at enemies * Reflect - Reduce magic damage by 50% * Ranger - Move faster while aiming * Quick Hands - * Eagle Eye - *